Los Orígenes De Los Juppon Gatana
by INPHERNAPE
Summary: Spin Off De Pokemon Elite La Historia De Delia/Hanako Y De Como Viven Los Futuros Héroes Del Mundo En Su Adolecencia. Se Desata Una Pelea Por E Destino Del Mundo Y El Poder Que Libera El Despertar Del Aura
1. Viejos Recuerdo Y La Promesa De

Antes Que Nada Quiero Dejar Dos Cosas En Claro:

1 Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo

2 La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura)

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten

Capitulo 1: Viejos Recuerdo Y La Promesa De Una Nueva Aventura

En Alguna Parte De Masara Town Se Han Reunido Los Antiguos Miembros De La Seguridad Elite.

-Yo Digo Que No Pueden Separar A Los Niños De Sus Orígenes- Dice El Profesor Oak A Sus Amigos

-Yo No Quiero Poner En Riesgo A Hanako, Sé Que Maya Puede Cuidarse Sola Pero Mi Hija Es Otra Historia- Dice Un Hombre En Uniforme Ranger

-Touya, Nuestra Hija Tiene El Poder Del Clan Kemimura Y Eso No Se Lo Podremos Esconder Por Mucho Tiempo- Responde Una Joven En Traje Samuray

-Maya Tiene Razón, Touya. No Le Podrás Ocultar A Hanako Su Poder, Yo No Pude Hacerlo Con Koga- Responde Un Ninja Desde El Fondo Del Salón

-A Que Te Refieres Con Que Tu No Pudiste Hacerlo Con Koga, Shino- Responde Intrigado Touya Al Interrumpir A Su Amigo

-Es Sencillo Yo Descubrí Que Mi Hijo Esta Desarrollando Su Poder Por Su Cuenta. Está Empeñado En Ser Un Ninja Del Clan Igawa Como Yo- Responde Antes De Empezar A Narrar Como Es Que Su Hijo Empieza A Desarrollar Su Poder.

-Flash Back-

Shino Encuentra A Koga Practicando Con Sus Kunai

-Que Haces hijo- Shino Observa A Koga Desde La Puerta

-Practico El Lanzamiento De Kunai. Quiero Ser Un Gran Ninja Igawa Como Tu Padre- Koga Lanza Una Kunai Que Atraviesa El Blanco Y Se Clava En La Pared

-¡Que Fue Eso Koga!- El Padre Se Impacta Al Ver Esa Fuerza En Su Hijo

-Solo Es Un Truco Que Estoy Perfeccionando. Lo Aprendí De Ti Papa- Responde El Niño A Su Padre

-Como Que Lo Aprendiste De Mi Koga, Tu Jamás Me Has Visto Entrenar- El Ninja Rápidamente Alega Puesto Que Los Entrenamientos Son A Puerta Serrada

-Bueno En Realidad Me Conto La Abuela Como Es Que Tu Tenias La Mejor Técnica De Lanzamiento Cuando Entrenabas Y Lograbas Atravesar 10 Blancos Con Una Sola Kunai- Responde El Niño Con Una Chispa De Admiración En Sus Ojos

-Ya Veo Koga. Pero Necesito Que Me Hagas Un Favor- Shino Mantiene La Cabeza Baja Sabiendo Lo Que Le Va A Decir A Sus Hijos- Necesito Que Dejes De Entrenar Hasta Que Yo Vuelva Del Castillo Igawa, Me Harías Ese Favor Hijo

-No Entiendo Porque Pero Lo Hare Padre- Koga Se Encuentra Un Poco Triste Pero Acepta Sin Protestas- Papa, Me Puedes Decir A Que iras Al Castillo Por Favor

-Claro Hijo, Lo Que Pasa Es Que Para Poderte Entrenar Necesito El Permiso Del Clan. Además No Creo Que Tu No Serás Mi Único Alumno

-Fin Del Flash Back-

-Koga Empieza A Dar Señales Inequívocas Del Despertar De Su Poder- El Ninja Se Sienta Y Espera La Reacción De Sus Amigos

-Eso Que Dices Es Imposible Shino, Koga Es Muy Joven Para Haber Despertado El Poder Del Aura- Responde Touya Al Escuchar A Shino

-Es Lo Que Trato De Decirte Touya- Replica Maya A Su Esposo- En Los Clanes Que Desarrollan El Poder Del Aura Durante Generaciones, Los Herederos Tienen Un Nivel Innato De Ese Poder.

-Estas Segura Maya- Responde Kaegeru El Maestro Psíquico Desde Su Lugar- Por Supuesto Esa Es La Razón De Que Tu Familia Tenga Poderes Psíquicos Y En El Caso De Hanako Y Koga También Son Herederos De Un Clan. Pero Tú Eres Psíquico Porque Tu Familia Ha Desarrollado La Energía Mental- Maya Titubea Antes De Continuar- Hanako Y Koga Desarrollaran La Energía Vital Y Eso Les Dara Fuerza Y Resistencia Superiores. No Quiero Que Mi Hija Salga Herida Por No Saber Usar Ese Poder- Maya Rompe En Llanto

Todos Intentan Calmar A Maya Pero Sus Intentos No Rinden Frutos- Calma Maya, Respira Tranquilamente Y Relájate- El Padre De Los Gemelos Pone Una Mano En Su Espalda Mientras Que Está Envuelta En Un Resplandor Verde

-Gracias Shou, Tu Siempre Me Tranquilizas- Maya Se Levanta Ya Con Una Sonrisa En Su Cara

-Eso Es Por El Aura Que Usa En Ti Maya- Replica Un Celoso Esposo Y Ranger

-Ya Déjense De Tonterías Y Escuchen A Maya Que Tiene Algo Muy Importante Que Decir- Dice El Profesor Oak Con Voz De Mando- Bien Maya Puedes Continuar

-Gracias Profesor- Maya Deja Su Sonrisa Para Ponerse Algo Sería Todos Sabemos Lo Que Puede Lograr El Aura Bajo Control. Pero En Realidad Solo Los Clanes Guerreros La Han Visto Fuera De Control. No Es Así Igawa- El Maestro Ninja Expresa Un Dolor Mas Allá De Lo Descriptible Al Recordar A Su Hermano

-En Algún Momento Los Clanes Que Controlaban Energía Vital Se Debatieron Hasta El Borde De La Aniquilación Para Poder Decidir Quienes Merecían Controlar El Aura Vital- Maya Hace Una Pausa Y El Silencio Cala Los Huesos De Todos Los Presentes Temiendo Lo Que Le Seguirá En El Relato

-Aunque Eso Les Parezca Lejano No Lo Es- Dice El Ninja Ya Llorando Y Maya Se Dispone A Continuar

Shou Se Levanta De Su Asiento Y De Nuevo Planea Usar Su Aura Para Calmar A Shino- Shou Te Pido Que Lo Dejes Des Ahogarse Que Le Hace Mucha Falta, Seria La Primera Vez Desde Que Eso Paso- Shou Asiente Con La Cabeza Mientras Que Regresa A Su Lugar

-La Última Batalla De Hecho La Libraron Nuestros Hermanos. No Entendían Que La Época De La Batalla De Los Clanes Termino Hace Ya Mucho Tiempo Y Ellos Murieron Por Su Propia Falta De Control- El Padre Del Joven Koga Toma La Palabra

-La Energía Vital Se Vuelve Adictiva Y El Cuerpo La Reclama Cada Vez Mas, Es Por Eso Que Se Tiene Que Entrenar En El Control De Las 5 Energías. Mi Hermano Solo Quería Poder Y Para Ello Desarrollo Su Energía Vital Pero Ese Fue Su Peor Error- Apunta A Maya Para Que Ella Continúe

-Nuestros Hermanos Decidieron Dar Fin A Una Guerra Que Comenzó Hacia 200 Años- Maya Se Dispone A Relatar Lo Que Sucedió

-Flash Back -

En Alguna Parte Del Bosque Verde Se Encuentran 2 Guerreros Del Aura Vital Decididos A Terminar Lo Que Sus Ancestros Habían Empezado

-Veo Que Al Final Los Igawa No Son Tan Cobardes Después De Todo- Habla Un Prepotente Samurái

-Calla Basura Kemimura. Hoy Le Pondré Fin A Tu Miserable Existencia- Responde Muy Arrogante El Ninja

-Aquí El Único Que Caerá Muerto Eres Tú Kyo, No Es Así Amigo- El Samurái Deja Salir Un Kabutops

-Kabutops- El Pokemón Fósil Se Pone En Posición De Combate Listo Para Acatar Las Órdenes De Su Entrenador

-Kenso, Es Una Lástima Que Tan Buen Pokemón Le Pertenezca A Semejante Basura- El Ninja Deja Salir Un Scizor- Scizor Estas Listo Para Terminarlos

-Scizor- El Pokemón Responde Listo Para Todo

Ambos Pokemón Reflejan El Mismo Odio Que Sus Entrenadores

-Kabutops/Scizor Concedeme Tu Poder- Gritan Ambos Al Unísono Mientras Los Sellos De El Aura Vital Vuelan De Sus Manos- Una Energía Color Naranja Envuelve A Ambos Pokemón Y Se Mueve Hacia Sus Entrenadores

El Poder Se Incrementa Al Entrar En Contacto Con Los Entrenadores Y La Energía Que Los Unía Se Desvanece Dejando A Ambos Entrenadores Y Pokemón Envueltos En La Misma Y Después Se Desvanece

-Kabutops Daiyamondokuroten (Sable De Diamante)- Dice El Samurái Mientras Los Sellos Vuelan De Sus Manos

El Pokemón Fósil Emprende La Carrera Hacia Su Oponente Y Cuando Sus Navajas Tocan El Suelo La Tierra Se Eleva Y Las Cubre De Una Capa Brillante De Diamante, Se Alargan Las Navajas Hasta Llegar A Los 2 Metros. A Unos Metros El Entrenador Imita A Su Pokemón Y Usando Su Espada Duplica La Técnica Que Su Pokemón Ha Usado En Su Espada De Diamante Alcanza El Tamaño De Las De Kabutops Y Emprende El Ataque Hacia Su Víctima.

-Scizor Furaingugirochin (Guillotina Voladora)- El Entrenador Crea Los Sellos Para Que Su Pokemón Logre El Atraque Y Scizor Se Eleva 300 Metros Gracias A Su Velocidad. Luego Se Precipita Para Convertir Sus Pinzas En Navajas De Viento Que Se Forman Del Viento Que Corta En Su Ataque. Las Navajas Llegan A Los 2 Metros Y El Entrenador Corre Hacia Su Oponente Mientras Su Espada Es Envuelta Por La Misma Energía De Las De Su Pokemón Y Alcanza El Mismo Tamaño

-Scizor Acabalo Con Hagane Tsume (Garra De Acero)- La Enorme Espada Del Pokemón Brilla De Un Color Metálico Y Tras Un Corte Una Navaja De Energía Se Precipita A Su Oponente

-Kabutops Al Cielo Con Eabīmu (Haz Aéreo)- El Pokemón Alza El Vuelo De Un Salto Y Se Dispone A Derribar A Su Objetivo

Kabutops Rompe El Ataque De Scizor Y Le Ataca De Sorpresa

De Un Tajo El Pokemón Insecto Es Partido A La Mitad Y Se Desvanece.

El Verdadero Scizor Aparece Y De Un Tajo Envía A Kabutops Al Suelo

El Cráter Que Se Formó Dejo Ver A Un Inconsciente Kabutops- Scizor Acabalo- El Pokemón Se Lanza A Terminar La Pelea

-Kabutops Girochin (Guillotina)- El Pokemón Se Levanta Para Sorprender A Su Rival

Ambos Pokemón Chocan Y Son Despedidos A Su Origen

Los 2 Pokemón Se Enfrascan En Una Batalla De Espadas, El Poderoso Sable De Diamante De Kabutops Se Lanza Contra Scizor Y Este Desde El Cielo Contra Ataca Con Sus Espadas De Viento.

No Muy Lejos De Hay 2 Guerreros Usan Las Mismas Técnicas De Sus Pokemón Y Mientras Siguen Lanzándose Sellos Su Poder Incrementaba A Cada Segundo.

-Ridículo Ninja Como Se Te Ocurre Pensar Que Tu Y Tu Pokemón Podrán Alcanzar La Fuerza Y Los Poderes De Mi Kabutops- El Samurái Se Aleja Para Poder Realizar Sus Sellos- Kabutops Eleva Tu Energía Vital Al Máximo- Unas Heridas Empiezan A Aparecer En El Cuerpo Del Pokemón.

-Tu Fuerza No Se Compara Con La Velocidad De Mi Scizor- El Ninja Crea Sus Sellos A Una Velocidad Impresionante

-Scizor Eleva La Energía De Tu Cuerpo Al Infinito- El Pokemón Repite La Acción De Su Entrenador Y El Desgaste Causado Por El Uso Del Poder Empieza A Hacerse Notable

Ambos Pokemón Se Atacan Con Una Fuerza Incomparable Y En Cada Golpe Las Estocadas Son Más Fuertes, Kabutops Es Enterrado Cada Que Scizor Lo Pone A La Defensiva Y Cuando Contra Ataca Y Atina Una Estocada Scizor Es Levantado Casi Al Nivel Que Tomo Para Su Primer Ataque Por Cambiar A La Defensiva

Los Entrenadores Usan Sus Espadas Para Despedazarse Y Llevan Sus Cuerpos Al Límite Con Cada Golpe. Los Pokemón Empiezan A Demostrar Señas Del Daño Por Desgaste Al Usar Ese Nivel De Poder Por Tanto Tiempo.

Los Entrenadores Sufren Los Mismos Daños Que Sus Pokemón Y Las Heridas De Ambos Empiezan A Sangrar Aunque Ninguno De Ellos Ha Recibido Golpe Alguno Del Otro.

-Te Lo Dije Ninja Tu Velocidad La He Conseguido Con Mi Propio Poder Y Eres Débil- El Samurái Manda A Su Oponente 20 Metros Hacia Atrás Con Un Golpe

-No Lo Has Entendido Samurái Incompetente- El Ninja Se Eleva A 10 Metros Y Se Precipita A Su Oponente- La Velocidad Significa Más Poder Y Con Mi Scizor Mi Velocidad Es Incomparable

Ambos Pokemón Replican Las Técnicas De Sus Entrenadores Y Están Dispuestos A Destruirse A Si Mismos Si Es Necesario Mientras Que Su Entrenador Sobreviva.

En El Campo De Batalla Se Ve El Mismo Combate En 2 Puntos. Los Pokemón Ya En El Suelo Empiezan A Darse Estocadas Mientras Que Algunas Ya Empiezan A Impactar En El Objetivo Y Los Entrenadores Ya Demasiado Cerca De Si Mismos Repiten El Patrón De Golpe.

Las Espadas Finalmente Logran Impactar En Su Objetivo Y Las Heridas Que Fueron Ocasionadas Por El Desgaste Al Usar El Aura Vital Ahora Sangran Y Los Cortes Que Recibieron Ya Hacen Efecto.

-Te Acabare- Ambos Entrenadores Lanzan Sellos Que Solo Pueden Significar Una Cosa.

El Ataque Final Se Ejecuta Mientras Pokemón Y Humanos Se Lanzan En Su Estocada Final- Saishū-Tekina Ken Fukaketsu (Espada Vital Definitiva)- Los Ataques Son Lanzados Y Las Espadas De Los Pokemón Y Humanos Se Vuelven Del Mismo Color Naranja Que Los Envolvió Al Principio

Los Ataques Se Cruzan Y Atraviesan Sin Problemas Impactando En Su Objetivo.

Los Pokemón Quedaron Partidos A La Mitad Al Caer Al Suelo Y La Energía Que En Algún Momento Los Lleno De Poder Los Ha Abandonado.

Los Entrenadores Tienen La Visión De Sus Pokemón Partidos A La Mitad

-Samurái/Ninja Todo Esto Es Culpa Tuya- Ambos Dijeron Sus Últimas Palabras Y Cayeron Muertos Al Verse Partidos Uno Al Otro

A La Zona De La Batalla Llegan Otros 2 Miembros De Los Clanes.

Los Hermanos De Los Combatientes Han Llegado Para Oír Las Últimas Palabras De Ellos.

-Shino Hemos Llegado Demasiado Tarde- Dice Maya Al Ver El Caos De La Zona Y Luego Rompe En Llanto

-Maya Ellos Eligieron Su Camino- Shino Abraza A Su Amiga- Antes De Partir A Casa Tenemos Que Corregir Lo Que Hicieron

-Charizard Calcina A Nuestros Hermanos Y Sus Pokemón- Dice Shino Al Lanzar Su Pokebola Y Charizard En Seguida Cumple Su Orden- Buen Trabajo Amigo, Ahora Regresa.

-Maya Es Tu Turno Yo Ya Desaparecí Las Evidencias Ahora Tu Repara La Zona- Shino Se Aleja De La Parte Afectada Mientras Maya Empieza A Orar

-Celebi Te Pido Repares Esta Zona Con Tu Poder- Dice Maya Mientras Comienza A Orar Al Guardián De Los Bosques

-Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi- Se Oye Al Guardián De Los Bosques Atender Al Llamado De La Joven Samurái

En una Intensa Luz Verde Aparece El Pokemón Hada Y A Su Paso La Naturaleza Se Repara Y Los Arboles Crecen En Un Instante Los Que Les Había Tomado Cientos De Años

-Aún No Sé Cómo Es Que Haces Eso Maya- El Ninja Mira Asombrado A La Rápida Respuesta Del Pokemón Hada Ante La Suplica De Su Amiga

-Ya Te Lo He Dicho- Responde La Joven Samurái A Su Amigo- Mi Clan Tiene El Poder Del Aura Vital, Pero Yo Nací En Las Cascadas Meteoro En Hoenn. Y Eso Cambio El Aura Que Yo Desarrolle A Aura Natural, Además Me Entrenaron En El Bosque Verde Cuando Niña. Y Aun Así No Domino El Aura Natural

-Pues Yo Sigo Sin Acostumbrarme A Eso- Dice El Aún Sorprendido Ninja Mientras Celebi Pasa Por Sus Cabezas- Aunque Admito Que Abecés Es De Ayuda. No Es Así Celebi

-Bi-bi-bi-bi-bi-bi- El Pokemón Hada Se Acerca A Sus Amigos Y Se Despide Compartiendo Una Manzana Con Ellos

-Fin Del Flash Back-

-Ellos Se Mataron Por La Sed De Poder Que Desato El Querer Desarrollar Su Habilidad Nata Sin El Entrenamiento Adecuado Y Cedieron A Los Más Bajos Impulsos De La Supremacía Y Del Poder Por El Dominio Del Aura- Maya Termina Su Relato Y Señala Hacia Shino

-No Estoy Dispuesto A Ver Algo Así De Nuevo Y Menos Con Mi Hijo, Mi Hermano Tubo La Oportunidad De Entrenarse Pero Se Negó- Shino Toma La Palabra De Forma Muy Impresionante- Mi Hijo Tiene Que Aprender A Controlar Su Poder Aunque Me Ponga En Contra De El Clan Igawa Si Es Necesario

-Sugiero Que Sean Entrenados Todos Entonces- El Profesor Oak Dice Señalando A Maya Y Koga Por Ser Los Más Preparados Para Ello

-Ya Me He Adelantado A Eso Profesor- Todos Responden Algo intrigados

-El Viaje Que Voy A Hacer Al Clan Sera Para Poder Enseñar Las Artes Ninja A Sus Hijos En Realidad- El Ninja Se Acerca A Sus Amigos Y Continua- No Tengo Problemas Para Entrenar A Koga. Pero Si Quiero Que El Entrene Con Otros Y Poder Entrenar Quienes No Pertenezcan Al Clan Necesito El Permiso Del Consejo- El Ninja Mira A Sus Amigos Listo Para Hacer Una Petición Sincera- Les Pido Que No Entrenen A Nadie Hasta Que Vuelva Del Castillo Igawa

-Shino Eso Que Tu Pides Es Absurdo- Kaegeru Habla Mientras Sus Recuerdos Empiezan A Aflorar- Bueno Puede Que No Tanto. Ya Que Lo Dices- Tras Un Momento De Silencio- Las Reglas De Los Clanes Deben Respetarse Tienes Razón. Pero Explícate Primero

-Claro Amigo. Lo Que Sucede Es Que Para Poder Enseñar Las Artes Del Clan Igawa Necesito Que El Consejo Me Apruebe- El Ninja Mira A Su Amiga Samurái- También Iría Al Consejo Kemimura Pero Sabemos Que Maya Es La Ultima Y Por Consecuencia Su Única Opción Es Una Alianza De Clanes

-Shino Eso Que Dices Es Humillante- Touya Reacciona A La Sentencia De Shino

-Touya. Shino Tiene Razón- Maya Toma La Palabra Y Touya La Observa Sorprendido- Mi Clan Se Ha Extinto Y Para Que Shino Pueda Llevar A Cabo La Unión Su Consejo Tiene Que Comprobar Que No Es Un Acto De Traición.

-Cuantos Años Te Alejaran De Koga- Kaegeru Pregunta Antes Que Lo Haga Maya- Sabemos Que El Es Todo Lo Que Tienes Desde Que Mia Murió

-3 Años- Shino Empieza A Llorar- Eso Es Lo Más Difícil Que He Hecho En Mi Vida- Shino Titubea Antes De Continuar- Maya Te Pido Que Lo Cuides. Eres La Única Persona En La Que Puedo Confiar Ahora. Maya Asiente Y Promete A Su Amigo Evitar El Entrenamiento Hasta Que Llegue

-Quieren Saber Porque Mi Hijo Se Llama Touya- Kaegeru Cambia El Tema Para Permitir Que Shino Se Aleje A Las Sombras Y Llore- Pues Todo Comenzó Cuando Touya Se Graduó De La Academia

-Si Yo De Inmediato Pedí Que Me Dejaran Viajar Como Ranger. El Ser Ranger Local No Me Ha Emocionado Nunca- Touya Interrumpe Pero Deja Que Su Amigo Continúe

-La Verdad Siempre Quisimos Viajar Juntos Y En Aquellos Días Mis Poderes Psíquicos Estaban Despertando- Kaegeru Rebela Que El "Convenció" A Los Maestros De Touya Para Que El Viajara Y Como En Uno De Esos Viajes Touya Le Salvo La Vida

-Flas Back-

-Ya Veras Como Mis Poderes Psíquicos Logran Calmar A Ese Leafeon Y Me Llevo A Eevee- Kaegeru Se Dispone A Dormir A Leafeon Y Este Cae Dormido

-¡Cuidado!- Touya Lanza Su Capturador Para Evitar Que Umbreon Ataque A Su Amigo

El Capturador De Touya Empieza A Dar Unos Giros Alrededor De El Umbreon Con Una Extraña Luz Azul

-Te Tengo- Touya Celebra Una Captura Exitosa Mientras Que Umbreon Dispara Su Wa Kaikō Sen (Hiperrayo) En Otra Dirección

-Que Fue Eso- Kaegeru No Noto A La Madre Del Pequeño Eevee Por Su Tipo

-Ya Te Dije Que Nunca Bajes La Guardia Kaegeru. Ahora Déjalos En Paz Y Olvídate De Eevee- Touya Mira A Kaegeru Y Le Señala Que Umbreon Solo Le Está Dando Oportunidad De Que Se Aleje

Los 2 Amigos Empiezan A Reír Y Se Alejan Dejando A Los 3 Pokemón Atrás

-Fin Del Flash Back-

-En Ese Momento No Supe Que Fue Lo Que Te Permitió Hacer Esa Captura Pero… Hoy Estoy Seguro De Que Tú Tienes Un Poco De Energía Espiritual Desarrollada- Kaegeru Termina Con Su Relato Y Prosigue Con Su Explicación- Y Si Lo Que Dice Maya Es Cierto Hanako Heredo Las Habilidades Del Clan Kemimura Por Que Su Herencia Es Más Fuerte Que Las De Ustedes 2 Y Entonces Tiene Más Poder Del Que Imaginan

-Además Nunca Pude Agradecértelo Y Cuando Nació Touya Se Me Ocurrió Que Seria La Mejor Forma De Agradecerte- Todos Los Amigos Empiezan A Reír

La Reunión Termina Y Se Acuerda Que Los Niños No Serán Entrenados Hasta Que Shino Regrese. Kurt El Fabricante De Pokebolas Y El Padre De Los Gemelos Se Niegan A Esperar 3 Años Para Entrenar A Sus Hijos Y Ellos Partirán A La Región De Johto

Shino Parte Al Castillo Igawa Y Emprende El Viaje De 3 Años Dejando A Koga En Casa De Hanako

Los 6 Chicos Que Se Han Quedado En Masara Town No Esperan Lo Que Les Prepara El Futuro

Hanako Es Una Niña Dulce Que Acepta A Koga Como Un Hermano (Siempre Quiso Tener Uno)

Koga Por Su Parte Agradece La Hospitalidad De Hanako Y Su Familia Mientras Espera La Hora De Entrenar Al Lado De Su Padre

Kenshin Pide A Maya Le Enseñe A Manejar La Espada Ya Que Sueña Con Ser Un Gran Espadachín Y El Clan Kemimura De Samurái Lo Era En La Época De Los Clanes Pero Esta Se Niega Con El Argumento De Que Es Muy Joven Para Manejar Un Arma

Kanna La Mejor Amiga De Hanako Siempre Busca Estar Cerca De Ellos Mientras Juegan A Los Clanes Guerreros Juego Que A Ella Le Desagrada Pero Es La Única Oportunidad De Ver A Kenshin Practicando Con La Espada De Madera Que Improviso

Hanna Una Niña Algo Tímida Empieza A Unirse Al Grupo De Amigos Ya Que Sus Papas Decidieron Mudarse A Masara Town

Touya Siempre Está Intentando Leer La Mente De Sus Amigos Con Juegos Y Se Pregunta Porque Su Padre No Lo Entrena Como Había Prometió

Los Días De Los Niños Pasaron Sin Mayor Relevancia Ya Que A No Ser Que Hicieran Una Visita Al Profesor Oak Siempre Estaban Tranquilos Y Jugando

Los 3 Niños Que Fueron Llevados A La Región Johto

Torumaru Estudia Con Su Padre Como Hacer Sellos Para Las Técnicas Especiales

Ruto Y Satomi Entrenan Con Su Padre El Uso De La Energía Natural Y Las Espadas Gemelas (Como Son Gemelos Aprenden A Manejar 2 Espadas Cada 1)

Y Un Ultimo Niño Se Dispone A Buscar A Su Hermana Perdida Sin Saber A Donde Lo Llevara Su Aventura

Mientras Tanto Un Ninja Esta Decidido A Entrenar A Su Hijo Y Amigos

Después De Un Viaje De 2 Meses (Por Reglas Del Clan El Viaje Al Consejo Se Tiene Que Hacer A Pie Y Sin Uso De Técnica Alguna Para Apoyarse, Es Como La Preparación Mental A Las Pruebas Que Le Seguirán)

Shino Se Encuentra Al Consejo Igawa Y La Primera Prueba Que Le Ponen Es La Resistencia Ante La Desnutrición

Shino Es Encerrado Durante 3 Meses En Una Celda Oscura Y Comiendo Solo 1 Vez Al Día (Prueba De Veracidad De Tus Palabras Ya Que En Ese Tiempo Tu Cerebro Ya No Alcanzara A Razonar Una Mentira En Una Pregunta Directa)

-Shino Responde Porque Has Venido Hasta Aquí- Un Anciano Pregunta Al Acabado Hombre

-Ya Se Lo He Dicho A Todo El Consejo. Quiero El Permiso Para Entrenar A Mi Hijo Y Sus Amigos Con Las Artes Del Clan Igawa Y Aliarme A La Ultima Descendiente De Los Kemimura- Shino Responde Al Consejo Mientras Se Pone De Pie

-Nos Has Sorprendido A Todos Al Parecer Tu Razón Es Verídica Pero Entiendes Que En Ese Clan Han Existido Rivalidades Recientes- Uno De Los Concejales Cuestiona A Shino

-Yo Mas Que Todos Los Aquí Presentes Soy Consciente De Ello. Fue Mi Hermano El Que Murió En Esa Pelea- Shino Se Mantiene Firme Ante La Falta De Apoyo Del Consejo

-Y Si Te Concedemos Tu Petición Hoy Mismo Que Harías- Otro De Los Concejales Toma La Palabra

-Respetaría El Trato Que Hicimos Cuando Pedí Audiencia- Shino Responde Con Sus Ojos Vidriosos

-Podrías Decirnos Cual Es Ese Trato Shino- El Ultimo Concejal Replica A La Petición Pero Solo Busca Una Excusa Para Negársela

-Al Pedir Audiencia Me Dijeron Que Estaría Separado De Mi Hijo Koga Por 3 Años Y Hoy Ya Hacen 5 Meses De Que Partí De Masara Town- Shino Cae Al Suelo Y Rompe En Lagrimas

-Shino, Un Ninja Igawa Tiene Que Ser Fuerte- El Primer Concejal Grita Enojado

-Lo Se Y Por Eso Estoy Aquí Pero Estar Separado De Mi Hijo Por Tanto Tiempo Y Pensar Que Aún No He Cumplido Ni La Sexta Parte De El Tiempo Me Hace Llorar Porque Me Perderé Los Últimos Años De Su Inocencia Y Cuando Regrese Sera Para Entrenarlo- Shino Se Levanta Con Una Mirada Firme Y Serena

-Una Última Pregunta Shino. Con Quien Dejaste A Tu Hijo Y Porque- Los Concejales Esperan Ansiosos La Respuesta

-Con Maya Kemimura Y Touya El Ranger De La Seguridad Elite- Al Decir Esto El Semblante De Shino Cambia A Una Alegría Mas Allá De La Que Podría Contener- A Ellos Les Confió Mi Vida Y La De Mi Hijo

Los Concejales Se Alejan Unos Minutos Y Le Ofrecen A Shino Algo De Comer Mientras Espera Su Decisión, Pero Él Está Muy Nervioso Y No Acepta La Comida

-Bien Shino Hemos Llegado A La Conclusión De Que Tu Petición Sera Aceptada, Pero La Condición Del Tiempo Sigue En Pie- Dice Uno De Los Concejales De Pie Ante Todos

-Así Sera Maestro, Usare El Tiempo Que Me Queda Para Entrenar- Shino Piensa Antes De Continuar- Quisiera Pedir Un Ultimo Favor

-El Que Quieras Shino- Uno De Los Concejales Responde Mientras Que Los Demás Asienten Con La Cabeza

-Quiero Que Me Pongan Al Frente De Un Grupo De Entrenamiento- Los Concejales Aceptan Sin Protesta

Ya Pasados Los 5 Años Y 10 Meses De Su Partida De Masara Town Shino Se Dispone A Regresar A Casa Con Su Hijo

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review

Si Algo No Les Gusta Entonces Coméntenmelo Es Posible Que Haya Sido Un Error


	2. Que Empiece El Entrenamiento

Antes Que Nada Quiero Dejar Dos Cosas En Claro:

1 Este Relato Es Un Spin Off De "Pokemón Elite" Y Lo Pueden Buscar Para Ver La Continuación Del Mismo

2 La Mayor Parte Del Contenido De Este Fic No Es Mía (Pokemóns Así Como Los Personajes Que Fueron Creados Para La Franquicia Y Por Otros Miembros De Fanfiction) Lo Único Que Me Pertenece Es La Loca Imaginación De Donde Saque Este Y Todos Mis Futuros Relatos Y Capítulos Así Como Los Personajes Originales Que Invente (Humanos Y Pokemóns. Y Lo Que Salga En El Proceso De Escritura)

Sin Más Por El Momento Me Despido Dejándolos En Su Lectura Y Espero La Disfruten

Recuento Hasta El Momento:

Seguidores: 2 Favoritos: 1 Review: 0

Ya Es Un Comienzo Pero Espero El Numero Crezca Rápido Especialmente Los Review

Notas:

Cuando Un Ataque Aparece: "Rastreo (Tsuiseki)" Significa Que Es Una Técnica Simple (Solo Del Pokemón)

Cuando Aparece "Tsuiseki (Rastreo)" Significa Que Se Realizó Con Sellos De Aura Para Que Pokemón Y Humanos Puedan Realizar La Misma Técnica

Capítulo 2: Que Empiece El Entrenamiento

Cuando Shino Partió Hacia El Clan Igawa Los Pares De 3 Jóvenes Partieron A La Región Johto A Entrenarlos Ya Que Se Negaron A Esperar 3 Años Solo Por Las Reglas De Un Clan Que Consideraban Ridículo

Mientras Shino Entrenaba Con El Clan Igawa Un Joven Viajaba Para Buscar A Su Hermana

6 Meses Después De Que Shino Partió

En Alguna Parte Del Mundo Un Joven Buscaba A Su Perdida Y Naufraga Hermana

-No Puede Ser- Un Joven Se Acerca A Una Reserva Pokemón Mientras Camina- Han Pasado Ya Un Año Desde Que Salí De Casa Para Buscar A Shiori- El Niño Brinca La Barda Con Facilidad

-Alto Ahí Ladrón- Un Policía Grita Mientras Un Arcanine Sale Corriendo A Su Búsqueda- Arcanine Rastreo (Tsuiseki)- El Pokemón Ejecuta El Ataque Y Acorrala Al Joven- Tienes Muchas Cosas Que Explicar Niño

-(Valla Ahora Si Me Metí En Un Lio)- El Niño Tiene Una Gran Gota En Su Nuca Al Ver Al Feroz Pokemón Que Lo Acorralo A La Misma Barda Que Acaba De Brincar

-Donde Están Tus Amigos Niño- El Guardia Pregunta Al Tiempo Que Su Pokemón Se Prepara Para Destrozar A Su Objetivo Con La Primera Orden

-¿Amigos?, No Se Ni De Que Me Habla- El Niño Suspira Algo Aliviado Al Darse Cuenta De Que Todo Fue Un Error

-Así Que Te Quieres Hacerte El Chistosito- Una Sonrisa Macabra Se Asoma En Su Cara- Smog (Sumoggu)

-¡¿QUÉ?!- El Niño No Alcanza A Decir Más Antes De Caer Desmallado Por La Cantidad De Tóxicos Inalados

El Guardia Toma Al Niño Y Lo Lleva A Un Salón En El Que Lo Esperan Sus Compañeros

-Donde Estoy- El Niño Despierta Bajo El Efecto De Aromaterapia (Aromaserapī) De Un Snivy

-Bien Nos Dirás Que Le Hicieron A Los Pokemón Tu Y Tus Amigos- Pregunta Un Guardia Al Joven Que Se Debate Entre La Inconciencia Y La Conciencia

-Ya Te Lo Dije- El Joven Reacciona Al Acordarse Del Ataque Que Sufrió Hace Unos Minutos, Bueno Eso Cree El- Yo No Sé De Qué Hablas

-Hypno Hipnosis (Saimin-Jutsu), Pesadilla (Akumu) Y Come Sueños (Yume Ga Kite)- Los Ataque Son Ejecutados Y El Niño Se Retuerce Entre Sus Ataduras Causándose Heridas Muy Seberas Mientras Que El Pokemón Hurgaba En Su Mente

-Lo Lamento Chico- El Policía Despierta Al Joven Y Le Ofrece Una Comida Bastante Abundante- Lo Que Pasa Es Que Unos Criminales Acaban De Atacar La Reserva- El Guardia Narra Los Hechos Que Sucedieron Horas Atrás- Creímos Que Eras Uno De Ellos

-Que Paso Aquí- El Joven Deja De Comer Al Darse Cuenta De Que Esta En Un Restaurant Muy Elegante Y No En Aquel Cuarto Obscuro

-Te Lo Dije, Creímos Que Eras Un Criminal- El Guardia Siente Que Una Gota Se Desliza Por Su Nuca Al Hablar Con El Joven- Unos Cazadores Entraron A La Zona Zafarí Y Atacaron A Los Pokemón Sin Previo Aviso

-Uno De Los Pocos Pokemón Que Rescatamos Fue Pichu- Alega Otro De Los Guardias Al Acercar Una Pokebola Al Joven

-Porque Me Dan La Pokebola Y A Que Viene Todo Esto- El Joven Continua Su Comida Mientras Espera Respuestas De Sus "Anfitriones"

-Lo Que Sucede Fue Que Hypno Demostró Que Tienes Un Poder Extra Ordinario- El Guardia Revela Lo Que Su Pokemón Revelo Al Hurgar La Mente De Su "Invitado"

-Queremos Que Nos Ayudes A Recuperar A Los Pokemón Robados- El Guardia Lanza Finalmente Su Propuesta- Nosotros Rastrearemos A Los Cazadores Y Tú Te Encargaras Del Ataque Definitivo

-Como Planean Que Yo Haga Eso- El Joven Pregunta Intrigado Ante Semejante Oferta

-Te Daremos A Pichu Y Tendrás Que Entrenarlo- El Guardia Oculta Algo De La Información Que Su Pokemón Le Revelo- Te Daremos Libre Acceso A La Zona De Entrenamiento Especial

-Díganme Donde Estamos- El Joven Se Da Cuenta De Que En Realidad Lo Tienen En Algún Complejo

-¡Felicidades Joven Kioshi!- Un Hombre De Traje Se Levanta De Atrás De Sus Compañeros- Has Encontrado La Treta Tu Solo- El Joven Deja Ver Una Placa De Agente Especial

-Quien Es Usted Y Que Quiere De Mi- El Joven Espera Atento Su Respuesta

-Ya Le Dijimos Lo Que Queremos- El Jefe De Los Guardias Continua Con Su Voz De Mando- Lo Que Ellos Te Contaron Es Totalmente Cierto. Aceptas Esta Misión

-Qué Pasa Si No Lo Hago- Kioshi Teme La Respuesta A Una Pregunta Que Cree No Debió Haber Hecho

-Pues Veras- El Gran Hombre Revela Una Sonrisa Que Al Verla Kioshi Supo No Le Darían Opción- Tenemos Los Videos De Como Irrumpiste En La Zona Zafarí Y Uno De Nuestros Guardias Te Atrapo

-No Tengo Opción Cierto- Kioshi Suspira Resignado

-En Realidad Si- La Sonrisa Se Esfuma Y Una Cara Sería Se Abre Pasó

-Puedes Cooperar Y Rescatar A Los Pokemón Secuestrados- El Guardia Deja Terminar A Du Jefe

-O Ir A Prisión Por No Menos De 6 Años Como Lo Marca La Ley- El Gran Hombre Termina Dándole A Kioshi Tiempo De Pensar

-Lo Hare- Kioshi Sabe Que El Tiempo Es Vital Para Encontrar A Su Hermana

-Ya Pusimos Nuestras Condiciones- El Gran Hombre Extiende Su Mano A Kioshi- Cuales Son Las Tuyas- Una Pregunta Que Alivia Al Joven

-Lo Único Que Pido Es Que Se Me De Total Libertad- El Joven Observa Hacia Todas Las Direcciones- Ningún Guardia Siguiéndome O Cámaras Espiándome

-Eso- El Hombre Piensa Durante Un Momento- Es Un Trato- El Hombre Sabe Que El Joven Kioshi No Huira Hasta Limpiar Su Honor- Hypno Teletransporte (Nineriki Idō)

Los Guardias Se Dispersan Y El Joven Es Llevado A Un Centro Pokemón

-Bueno, Parece Que Ahora Somos Tu Y Yo- El Joven Lanza La Pokebola Para Ver Lo Que Contenía

-¿Pi?, Pichu (¿Donde?, Donde Estoy)- El Pequeño Pokemón Demuestra Su Tristeza Al Tirarse A llorar

-Qué Lindo- Kioshi Estira Su Mano Para Alcanzar A Su Nuevo Pokemón- (Ahora Que Lo Pienso, Nunca He Tenido Pokemóns Propios)- Una Sonrisa Se Asoma Mientras Que Su Mano Acaricia A Pichu

-¿Chu, Pi Pichu? (¿Qué, Quien Es?)- El Pequeño Pokemón Ve A Un Pequeño Niño Que Lo Acaricia Con Mucha Ternura

-Calma Pequeñín- Kioshi Acaricia A Pichu Mientras Le Ofrece Una Manzana- Quieres Un Poco, Yo Ya Me Comí Las Mías

El Pequeño Pichu Come Un Poco Y Luego Le Lanza Una Sonrisa A Su Nuevo ¿Amigo?

-No Temas, Yo Te Protegeré Pichu- El Pequeñín Se Acerca A Kioshi Mientras Continua Comiendo

-(Ahora Que Hare Con Tigo)- Kioshi Piensa Mientras Que Pichu Continua Comiendo- (No Puedo Irme Hasta Que Encontremos Y Liberemos A Los Pokemón Que Fueron Robados De La Zona Zafarí)

-Pichu Pi, ¿Pi Pichu? (Oye, Estas Bien)- El Pequeño Pichu Mira Intrigado A Su Nuevo Amigo

-Claro Que Si- Kioshi Come Una Manzana Para Disimular Su Dilema Interior- Mañana Empezamos Con Tu Entrenamiento Pichu

-¿Pi?, ¡Pichu! (¿Qué? ¡Entrenamiento!)- Pichu Da Un Pequeño Salto Y Mira A Su Ahora Entrenador

-No Te Preocupes Pichu- Kioshi Se Acerca Al Pequeño Pokemón- Te Prometo Que Serás Muy Fuerte Dentro De Poco Tiempo

-¿Pichu?, Pi, Pi ¡Pichu PICHU! (¿Cómo?, Yo, Fuerte ¡Lo PROMETO!- El Pequeño Pichu Se Pone En Pose De Guerrero

Por Ahora Dejaremos Que Kioshi Entrene A Su Pequeño Pichu Mientras Veremos Que Pasa Al Mismo Tiempo En Un Lugar Completa Mente Distinto Dentro De La Región Johto

-Kurt Crees Que Hemos Hecho Lo Correcto- El Padre De Los Gemelos Pregunta A Su Amigo

-Claro, Esperar 3 Años Es Demasiado- El Maestro En La Creación De Sellos Y Pokebolas Dice A Su Amigo Antes De Continuar- Torumaru, Ruto Y Satomi Tienen Más Poder Que Ellos Y Si Esperamos Podrían Perderlo O Les Podría Ocurrir Lo Que A Los Hermanos De Maya Y Koga

-Tienes Razón- Shou Piensa Como Entrenar A Los 3 Jóvenes- Y Que Tienes En Mente Para Entrenarlos

Los 2 Hombres Continuaron Su Discusión Acerca De Cómo Entrenar A Sus Hijos Durante Horas Y Por Fin…

-Entonces Así Sera- Shou Le Contesta A Kurt

-Tu Serás El Maestro De Control De Aura- Una Extraña Mueca Figura En Su Cara- Y Yo Por Mi Parte Les Enseñare Los Sellos Para Que Puedan Usar Toda Esa Energía

Los Pequeños Jugaban En El Hiwada Town Cuando Sus Padres Les Hablan

-Torumaru, Ruto Y Satomi- El Padre De Los Gemelos Llama A Los Pequeños

-Nos Hablabas Padre- Ruto Es Quien Se Adelanta A La Obvia Pregunta

-Claro Que Sí. A Partir De Mañana Seré Shou-Sensei Para Los 3 Entendido- Dice El Hombre Parándose De Forma Imponente Ante Los Niños Que Quedan Impactados

-Hai Shou Sensei- Responden Los 3 Niños Al Unísono

-Yo Seré Su Sutanpu Sensei (Maestro De Sellos)- Kurt Toma La Palabra Para Después Dejar Que Shou Hable

-Y Yo Seré Su Ōra Seigyo Sensei (Maestro De Control De Aura)- Shou Se Apura A Terminar Antes De Que Kurt Diga Donde Serán Entrenados

-Preparen Sus Maletas Chicos- Kurt Deja Sorprendidos A Los Jóvenes Por La Orden Dictada- Mañana Partirán A Ruinas Sinjoh

-Pero Eso Es Imposible- Torumaru Responde Algo Exaltado

-Hay Algún Problema Torumaru- Kurt Cuestiona A Su hijo

-No Sutanpu Sensei (Maestro De Sellos)- Responde El Joven Algo Enojado

Al Día Siguiente Los 3 Niños (Torumaru, Satomi Y Ruto) Son Llevados A Las Ruinas Alfa

-Kurt Necesitare Uno De Tus Sellos De Teletransporte- Shou Pide El Apoyo De Su Amigo Para Que Los Acompañe Al Nuevo Lugar De Entrenamiento

-Claro Pero Tu Tendrás Que Poner La Energía- Le Dice A Su Compañero

-Sabes Que Eso No Es Problema- Los Sellos Empiezan A Salir De Sus Manos Mientras Las Figuras De Unown De Las Paredes Empiezan A Resplandecer

Kurt Lanza Una Pokebola En La Que Contenía Un Xatu- Ahora Tairyō Yusō (Transporte En Masa)- El Pokemón Realiza La Técnica Y Todos Los Unown Estallan En Un Resplandor Verde.

Al Desaparecer La Luz Los Niños Se Ven En Unas Ruinas Iluminadas Solo Por Algunos Rotom Que Volaban Sin Cuidado De Nadie

-Hoy Solo Armaremos El Campamento A Partir De Mañana Empezara Su Verdadero Tormento- Mientras Que Una Perturbadora Sonrisa Se Asoma En La Cara De Shou Los Niños Piensan Que El Los Matara A La Primera Oportunidad

Por Ahora Es Todo Con Este Grupito Y Los Alcanzaremos Cuando Su Amado Sensei Los Este Entrenado Hasta La Muerte, No Perdón Es Para Despertar Su Poder

Por Ahora Iremos Con El Ninja Para Ver Como Su Clan Lo Tortura, Espera Me Corrijo Lo Entrenan Para Que Pueda Ser Un Mortal, No Un Buen Maestro

Esa Voz En Mi Cabeza No Deja De Pedirme Que Mate A Los Lectores Pero Sin Ustedes Como Conseguiría Inspirarme Para Otro Relato

Unos Minutos Después

Ya Tuve Una Discusión O Mejor Dicho Le Di Una Lección A Esa Voz (Solo Espero Que No Me Deje De Contar Estos Relatos Para Ustedes) Pero En Fin Continuemos

En El Clan Igawa El Ninja Shino Se Preparaba Para Obtener El Grado Que Le Permitiría Enseñar A Sus Futuros Alumnos Las Artes De El Clan Igawa

-Shino Si Quieres Estar En Los Grupos De Entrenamientos Avanzados Necesitaras Vencer En Esta Prueba- Un Maestro Del Clan Igawa Habla Al Ninja Que Se Encuentra Al Centro De La Arena

-No Hay Problema- Shino Sonríe Ya Que Esta Seguro De Sus Habilidades- Recuerde Que Siempre Fui El Mejor De La Clase

-Así Es Shino- Una Extraña Risa Se Revela En Su Cara- Pero Ellos Son Miembros De El Circulo De Guerra

-¡¿QUÉ?!- El Ninja Siente Como El Miedo Se Apodera De Su Ser Al Ver La Posibilidad De Perder Y No Poder Cumplir Su Misión- No Perderé- El Ninja Se Decide Mirando Al Sol Que Brilla En Lo Alto De La Arena

Se Abrieron Las Puertas Los 3 Oponentes Del Ninja Salieron Listos Para Frustrar Sus Intenciones De Victoria

-Shino- El Ninja Sonrie Al Ver Quien Seria Su Oponente- Agamos Esto, Para Ser Justos Solo Usaremos Uno De Nuestros Pokemóns Y Tu Podras Igual Usar Uno De Los Tuyos

-De Acuerdo Kisame, Katos Y Rio, Pero Solo Usaremos Las Auras De Combarte. Sin Tecnicas- Shino Lanza Su Pokebola Y Deja Salir A Su Pokemón- Scizor Concedeme Tu Poder- Los Sellos Volaban De Manos Del Padre Del Futuro Ninja Igawa Koga- Ora Ninja Sutomukatto (Aura Ninja Corte De Huracan)

-Ariados Concedeme Tu Poder- Los Sellos Volaron De Las Manos De Kisame- Ora Ninja Wa Konchu O Kiatchi (Aura Ninja Atrapa Insectos)

-Beedrill Concedeme Tu Poder- El Ninja Katos Lanza Los Sellos De Aura- Ora Yudoku Ninja Doriru (Aura Ninja Taladro Ponzoñoso)

-Yanmega Concedeme Tu Poder- El Lider De Los Otros Ninjas Lanza Sus Sellos Que Vuelan Por El Viento- Ora Ninja Sonikku Bakudan (Aura Ninja Bomba Sonica)

Los 4 Ninjas Empiezan A Brillar Con El Poder Que Sus Pokemóns Liberan Y Son Envueltos A La Perfección

-Sere El Primero- El Poderoso Ninja Solo Hace Un Movimiento Con La Mano Y De Inmediato Ariados Dispara Sus Bombas De Seda

Un Movimvimiento De Shino Y La Esfera De Seda Fue Partida En 2

-Veo Que No Dejaste Tu Entrenamiento Shino- Un Feliz Katos Se Alegra Al Ver Que Su Oponente Sigue En Forma

-Solo Me Fui Para Hacer Una Familia, Una Que No Fuera Cautiva En Este Castillo- Shino Responde A La Pregunta Inexistente De Kisame

-Ya Veo Entonces Yu Hijo Ya Desperto, No Es Así- Kyo Pregunta Al Ninja Shino

-Esa Es La Razón De Que Pida El Permiso- Shino Mira Directo A Su Amigo De La Infancia

-Que Ocultas- Kisame Observa Al Determinado Shino Esperando Su Respuesta

-Responde O Nos Obligaras A Sacarte El Secreto A Golpes- Katos Amenaza A Su Amigo Para Saber Que Lo Inspira A Soportar La Tortura Que Ya Ha Pasado

-De Acuerdo, Despues De Todo Prometimos Siempre Tenernos La Confianza Para Decir La Verdad- Shino Toma Aire Mientras Que Obserba Nuevamente Al Sol En Lo Alto- Creo Que Mi Hijo No Sera El Unico Alumno Que Tendre O El Unico Que Tendra Poderes

-A Que Te Refieres Como Que No Sera El Unico Con Poderes- Kisame Cuestiona A Su Amigo Ya Que Estaba Al Tanto De La Hija De Maya

-Me Refiero A Que Pude Notar Los Poderes Dormidos De Los Chicos Que Juegan Con Koga- La Impresion De Todos Los Presentes Fue Increible Pero Ahun Asi Se Disponian A Frustrar A Su Amigo

-Entonces Rspetaremos Nuestro Trato, Pero Pelearemos Con Todo Lo Que Tenemos- La Mirada De Kisame Sobre Su Amigo Era Determinada

-Scizor Elevate Y Crea Tus Hondas Cortantes (Yokonami)- De Inmediato Shino Estaba protegido Por Un Escudo De Viento Que No Dejaba Pasar Ni El Mismo Aire A Su Interior

-Eso No Nos Detendra, Yanmega Explosion Sonica (Sonikku Bakuhatsu)- El Pokemon Lanzo Una Poderosa Honda De Choque Que Se Presipito Al Enserrado Shino

-Usare El Poder De Scizor- El Aura Al Rededor De Shino Se Hiso Notar Cuando Su Ataque Volo Contra Yanmega- Implosion Sonica (Sonikku Bakushuku)- Un Bomo De Aire Se Hiso Notar Con Todo Su Poder Cuando Empezo A Cerrarse Dispuesto A Aplastar Todo A Su Paso Mientras El Ataque De Yanmega Se Disipaba

-¡¿Que Es Eso?¡- Gritaron Los Consejales Al Ver Proxima La Muerte De Sus Soldados

-Eso No Nos Acabara Beedril Ahora Colicionador Sonico (Sonikku Shōtotsu-Gata Kasokuki)- Los Aguijones De beedirl Se Lanzaron Por Todos Lados- Antes De Que Esto Estalle Necesitan Protegerse- La Adbertencia Fue Lanzada Y Los Pokemon Protegieron A Sus Entrenadores

Yanmega Batio Sus Alas A Toda Velocidad Generando Un Domo Que Lo Protegiera, Devajo De El Su Entrenador Estaba Seguro. Ariados Tegio Una Dura Armadura De Seda Para El Y Su Entrenador. Katos Estaba Seguro En El Epicentro Del Ataque Mientras Que Shino Seguia En Ese Cilindor De Aire Sellado Al Vacio}

La Explocion Del Domo Que Implotaba Fue Increible Y El Vacio Se Dejo Sentir En Todo El Castillo Cuando El Viento Soplo Con Fuerza Y En La Arena De Combate Los Presentes Pudieron Retomar Su Respiracion

-Como Paso Eso- Shino Observa Como Sus 2 Ataques Desaparecieron- Ese Pokemón Esta Bien Entrenado- La Risa De Shino Y Katos No Se Hiso Esperar

-La Verdad No Sabia Si Funcionaria- Beedrell Se Posa En La Cabeza Del Entrenador- Siempre Que Hacias Eso Terminabas Pidiendole A Tu Pokemon Que Lo Detubiera Y Eso No Pasara Hoy- Katos Se Pone Serio Al Ver A Su Amigo Confiado

-Ariados Ahora- El Entrenador Da La Orden Y Una Poderosa Red Se hace Notar En Toda La Arena

-Cuando Tegio Esa Telaraña- Shino Se Sabia Atrapado Ya Que Si Esa Red Se Cerraba Ninguno Podria hacer Nada

-Ahora Beras El Combo Mortal Que Preparamos Para Luchar Contra Ti- Shino Habrio Sus Ojos Al Ver A Sus Amigos En Posicion Mientras Los Poquemons Hacian Lo Mismo

-No Me Importa Ahun Asi Los Detendre- La Determinacion De Shino Se Hiso Notar Cuando Su Aura Brillaba Y Empezaba A Tomar La Forma De Su Pokemón En El Mismo

-Que... Como... Cuando... Y Eso...- Ningun Consejal Lograba Asimilar La Impresion Al Ver A Shino En Una Armadura De Aura Con Forma De Scizor

-Ya Lo Veo- Rio Se Pone Serio Al Recordar A Su Amigo Antes De Que Partiera- Así Que

-Flas Back-

-Ya Te Lo Dije Si Podemos Usar El Poder De Nuestros Pokemón Entonces Devemos Buscar Algo Mas Alla De Eso- Shino Es Interumpido Por Rio Quien Pienza Que Salba A Su Amigo De La Muerte

-Tu Y Yo Sabemos Que El Aura Se Sostiene Con Las 5 Energias De La Naturaleza Y Que Un Humano Jamas Podra Usarlas 5 Al Mismo Tiempo- La Mirada De Shino Muestra una Determinacion Y No Habia Duda De Que Su Decision Habia Sido Tomada

-Si No Quieres Ayudarme Entonces Me Ire- Shino Se Sentia Algo Traicionado Pues De Quien Nunca Espero Que Lo Abandonara Era Su Amigo- Y Ahora Que Lo Pienzo Tambien Formare Una Familia

-Que Dices, Ahunque Las Reglas Del El Clan No Te Impiden Irte La Verdad Eso Que Intentas Hacer Es Buscar La Muerte- Shino Se Aleja De Su Amigo Y Sale Del Castillo Para Probar Su Suerte Y Desarollar Su Nueva Tecnica

-Te Recuerdo Que Tu Hermano Murio Por No Saber Respetar Eso- El Ultimo Intento De Rio Por Detener A Su Amigo Fue Un Fracazo

A La Distancia Shino Emite Su Ultimo Mensaje Antes De Partit Por Un Largo Tiempo- Eso Es Lo Que Quiero Evitar El Aura Nos Envielve Y Necesitamos Aprender A Controlarla Antes De Que Nos Destruya

-Flash Back Fin-

-Esa Tecnica Es Imposible Pero Ahun Asi La Lograste- Todos Esperan La Revelacion De Rio- Lograste Dominar Las 5 Energias De Aura

Todos Los Presentes Se Quedaron Inpactados Al Escuchar La Declaracion De Rio, En Ese Momento Shino Se Deshacia De Risa Mientras Su Aura Permanecia Inmovil

-Eso Es Imposible- Al Escuchar A Shino Todos Los Presentes Empiezan A Exigir Una Explicacion Del Ataque Tan Peculiar- Todas Las Dudas Seran Respondidas Despues De Que Esto Acabe

Ariados Yanmega Y Beedrill Se Pusieron A Lanzar Su Mortal Combo. Un Aguijon Benenozo Se Disparaba Protegido En Una Mortal Bola De Seda Que Se Impulsaba Por Las Ondas De Choque De Yanmega. Los Entrenadores Hacian Arder Su Aura Mientras Sus Pokemons Atacaban Con Todo Su Poder

-En Una Fraccion De Segundo La Balas De Seda Chocaron Contra El Suelo Donde Antes Estaba Parado Shino Y En El Aire La Misma Esena Sucedia Donde Antes Estaba Scizor

-Los Tenemos- Tan Rapido Como Los Entrenadores Se Dieron Cuenta De Donde Estaba Su Amigo Cambiaron La Direccion Del Ataque

La Esena Seguia Sucediendo Con Las Enormes Bolas De Seda Que Chocaban En El Suelo Y La Telaraña Del Techo De La Arena Cuando La Engrosaban

-(Scizor Ahora Usemos Corte (Saibansho) Y Quedaran Sepultados En La Telaraña Que Ellos Mismos Crearon)- Shino Solo Necesito Pensar Cuando Su Pokemon Ya Estaba Realizando El Ataquee

-Es Como Si Ellos 2 Fueran Uno Solo- Katos Atino A Decir Y En Realidad No Estaba Tan Equivocado

-Rio Que Sabes De Esa Tecnica- Kisame Necesitaba Conocer Si Su Presentimiento Era Verdad

-Lo Unico Que Se Es Que Shino Queria Llevar Las Auras De Poder A Un Niver Mas Sercano Al De Los Pokemon Para Poder Usar Todos Sus Poderes- Rio Serio Respondia La Duda De Kisame

-Shino No Esta Dominando Las 5 Energias- Todos Negaban Con La Cabeza Al Ver Un Error En Lo Que Kisame Decia- Lo Que Sucede Es Que Esa Aura Que Lo Rodea Es Scizor- Ahunque La Similitod De El Aura Era Bastante Todos Lo Suponian Que Era Por La Especie

-Eso Es Una Estupides Kisame- Katos Y Sus Amigos Finalmente Calleron En La Trampa De Shino

-Observa A Scizor Tiene Una Marca En Su Ala Derecha- Todos Lo Lograron Ver Al Fin Que Lo Que Decia Kisame Es Sierto- Esa Marca Se La Creeo Un Kabutops Cuando Ahun Era Scyther

-Te Felicito Kisame- Shino Y Scizor Volavan Al Rededor Del Capullo Donde Ahora Entrenadores Y Pokemon Estaban Atrapados- Lograste Ver La Tecnica Y De Hecho Es Verdad. Mi Aura Ha Adoptado La De Scizor Como Forma De Combate Y Me Permite Usar Todo Su Poder

Un Poderoso Golpe Se Hiso Sentir Mientras La Descarga Destrosaba El Capullo Dejando Solo A Sus Victimas Vencidas Y Sin Fuerzas- Scizor Ahora Pinza Trueno (Sandākuripu)- El Doble Relampago Desaparecio Junto Don El Capullo

-Fuimos Vencidos- Los 3 Ninjas Regresaban A Sus Pokemons Aceptando La Superioridad De Shino En Combate

-Shino Debes Enseñarnos Esa Tecnica A Todos Los Del Clan- Uno De Los Consejales Ordena A Shino Quien Niega Con La Cabeza

-Esa No Es Una Tecnica- Todos Estan Incredulos Especialmente Los Vencidos A Exepcion De Kisame

-Lo Que Shino Hiso Fue Entrar En Sincronia Con Su Pokemón- Kisame Logro Ver Atravez De La Tecnica De Shino- Eso Fue Lo Que Hiso Que Su Aura Se Adaptara A El Ya Que Un Pokemon Puede Usar Mas Energias Que Un Humano

Shino Y Scizor Se Elevaron Al Cielo Y Un Destello Rojo Cega A Todos- Scizor Necesitaba Recuperar La Energia Que Me Presto Para El Combate- Shino Explica Lo Que Sucedio Mientras Scizor Lo Baja Al Suelo

De Inmediato El Entrenamiento Empezo Ya Que Todos Los Querian Lograr Ese Mismo Poder Para Ellos

Mientras Tanto En Casa Kanaho Y Koga Platicaban Y Se Contaban Historias De Sus Clanes, Lo Que Ellos Conocian Porsupuesto

-Koga Mi Mama Me Conto Que Antes Los Clanes Luchaban Para Lograr El Dominio De Los Demas Clanes- Kanaho Dice Cuando Los Demas Terminaron De Escuchar Sus Historias

-Bueno A Mi Papa Me Dijo Que Esas Guerras Acabaron Cuando Los Clanes Alcanzaron La Paz- Todos Los Amigos Salen En Direccion Al Aserradero

Un Rato Despues Los Amigos Llegan Al Aserradero

-Señor Nos Podria Dar Unas Espadas De Madera- El Joven Kenshin Fue El Atrevido

-Para Que Quieren Esas Espadas Niños- El Amable Señor Se Dirije Al Almacen Para Buscar Algo Que No Sirva

-Lo Que Sucede Es Que Queremos Ser Samurai Como La Familia De Kanaho- Kanna Explica Al Señor La Procedencia De Sus Amigos Koga Y Hanako

-Aqui Tienen Niños, Esta Es La Mejor Madera Que Tengo Y Les Serviran Para Su Juego- El Señor Entrega Las Espadas Que Estubo Haciendo Durante La Explicacion De Los Niños

-No Es Un Juego, Pero Muchas Gracias Señor- Los Niños Toman Sus Espadas Y Finalmente Se Van A Casa A Jugar

-Espero No Meterme En Problemas Con Sus Padres Si Se Lastiman- Una Gota Aparecio En La Nuca Del Amable Hombre Y Un Escalofrio Recorre Su Espalda Al Acordarse De Lo Que Dijo La Niña- Espera... Son Los Hijos De Shino Y Maya- La Gota En Su Nuca Se Hiso El Triple De Grande Al Imaginarse La Furia De Sus Padres- Solo Espero Que No Se Enteren De Qe Fui Yo Quien Les Dio Esas Espadas- El Hombre Solto Un Suspiro De Resignacion Ante Su Posible Muerte

-Ahora Tenemos Espadas Y Seremos Verdaderos Guerreros- Touya Toma La Palabra Al Ver Los Pensamientos De Todos Sus Amigos

-Entonces Nos Separaremo Para Poder Entrenar Y Koga Y Hanako Seran Quienes Nos Entrenen- Kenshin Decide El Horden De Sus Amigos Para Poder Entrenar Y Ser Guerreros

Bien Espero Les Haya Gustado Y Me Dejen Algún Review

Recuerden Comentar No Cuesta Nada E Invita A Los Escritores A Continuar Con Su Trabajo

Si Te Gusto Demuéstralo Con Algún Comentario O Siguiendo La Historia

RECUERDEN QUE ES PARA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE VISITEN, No Solo La Mia

Si Algo No Les Gusta Entonces Coméntenmelo Es Posible Que Haya Sido Un Error


End file.
